Awkward
by rararabstain
Summary: "Hyung, aku ingin kita akrab seperti dulu lagi, menurutmu, bisa tidak?" "Bisa... Namun, dengan jalan yang berbeda dari yang dulu..." SuLay. One Shoot. YAOI. DLDR please!


Awkward

_a Suho/Lay fanfiction_

_Cast in this fic aren't mine. Credit goes to Rararabstain._

_warn : boyxboy, yaoi, typo(s), alur kecepetan, similar topic, gaje, deelel. DLDR please _:)

* * *

Junmyeon dan Yixing adalah teman baik—dulu. Yeah, dulu. Sebelum seorang _namja_ tua yang bernama Lee Soo-Man itu memasukkan mereka ke dalam grup yang sama—yang dulu bernama M1 dan M2, namun sekarang bernama EXO. Hal ini memang membahagiakan, karena, setidaknya, tidak satupun dari mereka harus terbuang dari posisi _trainee_ yang akan didebut seperti Moonkyu maupun Kyuwan, namun, hal ini merupakan hal yang membuat Junmyeon khawatir.

Pasalnya, semenjak ia berada di satu _group_ yang sama dengan Yixing, mereka akan tinggal di satu _dorm_. _Dorm_ yang berbeda dari _dorm_ yang mereka tinggali ketika mereka menjadi _trainee_. Bagi setiap artis, _dormitory_ adalah pengganti rumah ketika mereka harus menjalani pekerjaan mereka. _For God's Sake_! Ini berarti ia akan serumah dengan Yixing—meskipun kata-kata 'serumah' disini bukan menurut arti harfiah.

Tapi kan, tetap saja. Satu _dorm_, satu _group_. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Junmyeon gila ditambah khawatir—_wait_, ia tampak seperti seorang _yeojya_ yang jatuh cinta bila seperti ini.

Kemarin, Lee Soo-Man memanggil mereka berdua dan 10 orang anggota EXO lainnya. Mereka dipanggil untuk diberitahu mengenai posisi mereka di EXO dan dimana mereka akan ditempatkan, EXO-K atau EXO-M.

Sebuah pukulan telak bagi Junmyeon ketika ia diberitahu bahwa ia menjadi _leader _dari EXO-K. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi _leader_ EXO-K, karena, kandidat _leader_ untuk EXO-K adalah Do Kyungsoo dan Han Kyuwan—semenjak Kyuwan bergabung dengan militer, maka ia tidak dihitung. Dia bersyukur sih, menjadi _leader_, sama seperti posisi yang ditanggung oleh _role model_-nya di Super Junior dan TVXQ—U-Know Yunho dan Leeteuk. Tapi, menjadi _leader_ berarti harus pintar-pintar menjalin hubungan baik dengan membernya—atau dalam kasus ini—dengan seluruh member EXO, bukan hanya EXO-K.

Junmyeon tidak keberatan dengan 'menjalin hubungan baik' dengan seluruh member EXO, namun, akhir-akhir ini, ia dan Yixing menjadi agak _awkward_. Bukan agak, tapi sangat _awkward_.

Padahal dulu mereka dikenal dengan _trainee_ yang paling dekat. Mereka sering berlatih _dance _bersama, makan siang bersama, berlatih _acting_ bersama—intinya, mereka sering melakukan segala sesuatunya secara bersama-sama. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melakukan latihan bersama—bukan karena Junmyeon memiliki _training_ tambahan, atau Yixing yang dipilih menjadi _main dancer_ di EXO-M sehingga ia harus berlatih _dance_ lebih lama dari member lain—para _trainee_ lain bahkan tidak pernah melihat mereka makan siang bersama sekarang.

Sebetulnya, bukan mereka berdua yang menghindar, lebih tepatnya, Junmyeon yang menghindari Yixing.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, kapan, dimana dan kenapa ia selalu merasa _awkward _dengan _namja_ manis asal Changsa itu. Ia merasa jantungnya selalu bertedak tidak normal, tidak keruan, dan di luar batas normal detak jantung manusia ketika Yixing ada di dekatnya—atau ia yang mendekat pada Yixing. Kadang, ketika ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Yixing, ia malah berakhir dengan lupa mengenai apa yang ingin ia katakan hanya karena senyum _namja_ itu yang menampilakan _single dimple_ manis—dan jangan lupakan suara Yixing yang membawa sensasi tersendiri pada Junmyeon.

Hal-hal di atas membuatnya _desperate_. Karena hal itu tadi, ia tidak bisa dekat dengan Yixing—otomatis, ia tidak akan menjadi _leader_ yang baik—seperti dulu. Sebenarnya, ia takut kalau Yixing tahu bahwa ia selalu merasa gila kalau dekat dengan Yixing. Ia takut Yixing akan menganggapnya aneh lalu meninggalkannya. Alasan konyol sebenarnya. Tapi, ia takut kalau Yixing benar-benar meninggalkan dia, lalu menyisakan Junmyeon sebagai 91liner yang terpuruk sendirian tanpa teman se-line.

_Desperate_, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi, atau bahasa gaulnya, curhat pada Jungsoo—atau yang biasa dipanggil dan dikenal sebagai Leeteuk—tentang hal yang akhir-akhir ini dialaminya bila berdekatan dengan Yixing.

Dan dengan simpelnya, _leader_ dari Super Junior itu menjawab:

"Joonmyeon-_ah_, itu artinya kau jatuh cinta pada Yixing!"

Bola mata Junmyeon rasanya ingin meluncur dari rongga matanya saat mendengar perkataan jujur—kelewat jujur, malahan—dari Leeteuk.

Mengetahui kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Yixing, keesokan harinya, ketika para artis SMTOWN mengunjungi para _trainee_, ia pun berkonsultasi—curhat—pada Kyuhyun, sekaligus Changmin, Minho dan Victoria. Setelah berunding cukup lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan akan _confess_—menyatakan perasaan—pada Yixing keesokan harinya, setelah ia _shooting_ untuk _teaser_-nya yang berjudul "Phoenix". Setelah merencanakan hal ini, ia malah merasa makin takut dan khawatir. Ia—lagi-lagi—takut dan khawatir kalau Yixing akan menjauhinya—atau yang lebih parah, membencinya. Sejujurnya, ia lebih khawatir pada fakta bahwa ia telah berkonsultasi pada orang-orang yang merupakan anggota KyuLine. Yah, _if you know what I mean_…

* * *

[The Next Day, Shooting place of 1oth, 11th and 12th teaser…]

Saat ini, ia berada di lokasi _shooting_ untuk _teaser_ 10, 11, dan 12. Pertama, ia memang mengira kalau hari ini hanya akan dilakukan _shooting_ untuk _teaser_-nya Yixing, ternyata _shooting teaser_ 11 dan 12 juga di lakukan di tempat ini.

Bosan karena menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan Monggu, anjing _terrier_ milik Jongin yang dilepas begitu saja karena sang pemilik sedang bersiap-siap untuk _teaser_ ke 11. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalau bukan karena Yixing atau _role leader_ yang dibebankan ke bahunya, ia tidak akan disini dengan Minseok, Jongin, dan Seunghwan juga Hyunkyun—dua calon _manager_ mereka.

Tidak sampai 5 menit kemudian, objek indah yang selama ini membuatnya _desperate_ pun berjalan menjauhi _set teaser_. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis—yang membuat garis menjorok di pipinya membentuk sebuah _dimple_ yang amat sangat manis—yang ditujukan kepada _staff _dan _crew_ yang bertugas dalam pembuatan _teaser_ EXO. _Namja _ini memang ajaib. Peluh sudah tampak mengucur dari dahinya, namun, ia masih bisa tersenyum manis pada seluruh _staff _dan _crew_—sangat beda dengan Jongin atau Sehun ketika mereka _shooting teaser_ "Run & Gun".

_Namja_ dengan julukan _Prince of Changsa_ itu mendekat ke arahnya, ke arah salah satu sofa yang saat ini tengah diduduki oleh Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengumpat kecil. Bau sabun mandi yang digunakan Yixing tadi pagi masih menguar dari tubuh kurus itu. Tapi, Yixing tampaknya tidak mendengar umpatan kecil Junmyeon—ia malah memberi senyum super manis pada Junmyeon.

Untuk sesaat, Junmyeon terpaku, terpesona pada senyum manis Yixing. 'Yeppeuda…' batinnya. Ia mengakui bahwa Yixing tampak amat sangat cantik dibanding dengan _sunbae_ maupun _hoobae_-nya di SM Entertainment.

"…_hyung_? Junmyeon-_hyung_!" teriakan kesal Yixing menarik Junmyeon dari kegiatan ayo-mengagumi-senyum-Yixing. Saat ini, ia bisa melihat Yixing yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Junmyeon harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium bibir Yixing saat itu juga.

"_Wae geurae_? (Ada apa?)" tanya Yixing mengambil tempat di sebelah Junmyeon. _Namja_ bermarga Kim di sebelahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Um… _Arraso_…" Yixing mengambil sebuah permen karet dari saku celananya, membuka bungkusnya lalu memasukkan permen karet berwarna ungu itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Hening. Junmyeon mengeluh pelan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kalau seperti ini, Junmyeon merasa _dilemma_, apakah ia harus _confess_ pada Yixing sekarang? Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Umm… Y-yixing…" Junmyeon berkata lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh _namja_ di sebelahnya—sehingga _namja_ itu menoleh padanya sekarang.

"_Ne_?" kali ini tanpa senyum. Junmyeon melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat _awkward_ padamu." ujarnya. Yixing menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah permen karetnya, terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku juga." Yixing menghela nafas panjang.

"_Hyung_, menurutmu, kenapa kau merasa _awkward_ padaku?" lanjut _namja_ bermarga Zhang itu. Junmyeon giliran menoleh—menatap—ke arah Yixing.

Satu yang ia tidak suka dari Yixing adalah _namja _itu masih saja memanggilnya '_hyung'_. Ayolah, mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Bahkan, Sehun tidak pernah memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan '_hyung_', begitupula Jongdae dan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ketika ia meminta Yixing untuk berhenti memanggilnya _hyung_, ia dengan polosnya menjawab, _"karena hyung sekolah 1 tahun lebih cepat dari aku, makanya aku memanggilmu hyung."_

Junmyeon jadi sangat gemas pada Yixing.

Oh iya, kembali pada pertanyaan Yixing. Masa' ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Yixing secara gamblang? Kalau ia suka pada Yixing, makanya ia selalu menghindari Yixing dan menciptakan suasana _awkward_ di antara mereka? Yang benar saja, itu sangat anti-klimaks sekali.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, _hyung_. Kita dulu sangat akrab, sering latihan bersama. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama." ucap Yixing dengan nada sedih. Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, setidaknya, tidak hanya ia yang merindukan masa lalu mereka. Yixing juga.

"Nado…" Junmyeon akhirnya merespon, lalu memberikan senyum _angelic_-nya pada Yixing. Percaya tidak? Junmyeon melihat rona merah di pipi Yixing tadi—ketika Junmyeon tersenyum padanya.

Mengetahui ini, Junmyeon merasa kalau ia sedang terbang ke langit ke-7.

"Menurutmu, kita bisa akrab seperti dulu tidak, _hyung_?" tanya Yixing masih menatap Junmyeon. _Namja _yang pernah dilatih oleh SM selama 7 tahun itu menatap balik pada _namja _yang lahir 5 bulan setelahnya itu.

"Bisa saja, sih…" Junmyeon berpikir, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, jadi ia melanjutkan, "namun, dengan jalan yang berbeda…" dan ia menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Yixing menggerutu kesal.

"Apa itu?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada yang disabar-sabarkan, tapi, nada tidak sabar masih kentara dari suaranya. Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing, lalu mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas, membuat _namja_ itu kaget dan _blushing_ karena perlakuan Junmyeon tadi.

"Kurasa, kita bisa akrab… Dengan menjadi pasangan kekasih. _Wo ai ni_, Zhang Yixing." dan dengan kata-kata itu, Junmyeon merasa beban yang menimpanya selama ini sudah hilang. Di depannya, Yixing tersenyum manis lalu mengecup pipi kanan Junmyeon, lalu berkata,

"_Nado saranghae_, Kim Junmyeon."

Yah, sekarang baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing mengerti, mereka mungkin tidak akan seakrab dulu sebagai seorang teman, namun, mereka bisa lebih akrab dari dulu sebagai pasangan kekasih.

FIN

* * *

A/N : agak panjang dari yang direncanakan. Maaf kalau ada _typo_, FF ini di re-write dari jam 7 sampai jam 9.30 dipotong waktu makan /grin/ dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan, FF dadakan sih, dibikin dalam waktu 1-2 jam dan di post di FB dengan format status. Lebih pendek dari ini, tapi amburadul /curcol/

FF ini didedikasikan buat para anggota **SuLay's Daughter United**xD love you all~! :3

Oh iya, EXO udah comeback lho~ xD cuma teaser photo sih yang keluar, tapi itu bikin _over-excited_ banget xD apalagi disitu Joonma/XingXing sebelahan xD umpa~~!

Last word, review? Thanks a lot!

-rararabstain, 16th May 2013, 9:40 PM, 1602 words in count


End file.
